wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LauraAshthief
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LauraAshthief page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 16:27, 14 November 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Hi Hi there, please be aware of what is happening on the site from the main page and the forums, thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Hey no problem you have to go back one by one to fix it i try to keep the wiki up to date if your online now i can come find you and add you and we can hang around in the game, just tell me where. Name Laura Ashtheif correct? i'm Brooke Wyrmflame i'm on a show ram if it helps. --Brooke Wyrmflame 01:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Gloom Toad Hybrid Pet not First generation! Matramos 01:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Matramos Sorry about that, was looking at heckhound's info page when I did it. I: I'll remember that for others. Laura Ashthief Stuff Hey! Scarlet here! o. o so how was your day? I see you've been busy :D Noobs Sorry about that, ill use one of my wizards Moving pages Please really, don't move pages around on the site. If you don't change every single page affected by a move it messes up all the linkages elsewhere on the site. If a page needs to be moved, admin tag it with the reason, thank you. ErinEmeraldflame 06:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you only moved the one page, and you picked an appropriate name. I'm just asking that in the future you ask me to do it with an admin tag. When a page is renamed, everything referring to that page elsewhere on the site also needs to be renamed, otherwise it creates broken links on the site. :So our policy to prevent several to hundreds of bad links from being created (and to prevent pages from being moved to wrong names) is to ask an admin to rename the page. The admin have a working knowledge of the entire site and can make sure everything works properly after the move. Any pages linked to that page are dead links because of the move, and after a move those links cannot be readily found to be fixed. :Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::This policy is not stated anywhere, and renaming rights are given to users, therefore you may not demand that a user asks you to change a name, if a person fixes the links to a page then it should not matter to you. --Hunter Lionblood 04:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::As with any edits that create errors on the site, it is the job of the admins to ask the person to stop, and as this is a common problem and the admins set the policies on the site beyond what Wikia lays down, this is a policy. If someone shows they can do it properly following the name standards of the site, then its not worried about. It has been done for a long time on the site, and it helps to avoid hundreds of broken links monthly. And yes, users have renaming rights, but admins have the right to block that renaming when it disrupts the content and linkages of the site. ErinEmeraldflame 06:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! HI YA! AutobotPaige :Hi :D Laura Your ranking I was doing a bit of looking earlier and found a ranking system. Because you have 500-1000 edits your a Wikia Master o.o Lol just thought you'd be interested. It's under >Wiki How To>Userboxes :X Grabs guardian's outfit and stand proudly X I'm now a Wikia Master, now everyone give me their crowns XD lol that won't happen. And Thanks for the information. Laura Oh snaps! @.@ Get 500 more edits and you're a Wikia Grandmaster :D They haven't come up with legendary yet but I'd hate to think what it'd be... 2000 edits? :YAY! Thanks Just saying thanks for removing the nasty edits from that one user. He's blocked for 2 years now. --Potroast42 19:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I usually try and make sure the Wikia is a-okay, except I left it alone for a week due to the business and all. Just glad all the information is back to how it is and helping the Wizards that use it. Laura ::If you ever have any extreme vandalism, just PM me the link on central and I'll take care of the user right away. --Potroast42 02:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, but I'll have to know your Central Name in order to PM you. Laura ::::Haha forgot to log in - sorry lol -Potroast42 02:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) (really hate oasis...) :::::Oh, no problem. Will let you know then. Laura (Now I forgot to sign XD) Meet Up hi!!!!!!! can we meet up some day how about on saterday at wizard city commons wu realm around eight-eight thirty plz answer if you can (im fred foe finder lv 52 myth) thx see you around 00:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, but I hang around in Unicorn Area 1. Laura Problem Your login problem should be fixed. Erin 06:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) meet up hey, laura do you wanna meet up some day maybe today around eight or just reply what time where and realm ::I can meet up with you whenever. I usually hang on the large tree in the Commons in Unicorn Area 1 if someone wants to meet up with me. Laura Login Issues I unblocked everything relevant that was added prior to your login problem. Wait a day (because Wikia doesn't update those things immediately) and try again. I'm sorry for the disruption - blocks of anonymous editors only don't seem to be working properly. Please tell the other party to stop patrolling edits. Every time they do they make mistakes. Their mistakes require hours of my time to fix because when someone improperly tries to fix things, I have to do a ton of extra work to fix the page. I will have to impose blocks again in the future for their edits because I am spending 10x more time fixing their edits than that of the people vandalizing the site. Erin 19:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Will do and sorry for the problem. Laura Meet Up Laura, i know i've already asked you to meet up but wanna meet up on thursday (9/29/11) at eight (estern time).Lets meet up at the tree in commons unicorn realm like you replyed. --Fede2525 00:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fine with me. I'll try to be there at the time but give me a couple minutes because it might take me a few minutes. Laura k sure (sry if it sound like i am rushing you) --Fede2525 22:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Info Blog is up!